


Lament for Frerin

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dworin Week, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lament for Frerin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: For Dworin week, prompt was 'Parting'This is Dwalin's Lament for Frerin, because Thorin is pants at lyrics but good at composing music, so Dwalin had to get the words together.I imagine they play it together, on Memorial Day, either alone or for Frís & Dís.





	Lament for Frerin

Where is the brother we had  
awaking early this morning?  
Where is that laughing lad  
gone with no prior warning?

Our golden prince lies dead  
felled by the enemy’s blade  
in the arms of his brother he bled  
the life for a life he paid.

Bright the fire will burn  
ash on the floor of this valley  
Always, for your smile I’ll yearn  
my life I’d give for yours gladly.

My lover is standing beside me  
his face is of granite made  
lips forming a soundless plea  
begs me to make this nightmare fade.

Terrified, “Brother!” we call,  
crying in desperate pain  
but you will not answer as night falls  
I’m staring at flames again.

Laughter has died on your face  
as tears are drying on mine  
I leave you here in this place  
wishing to build you a shrine.

They claim that we won the war  
that ours was victory grand  
I fear tis a wound that won’t scar  
this wish that we could grasp your hand.

Flame upon flame leaps higher  
burning our grief through the night  
we gave you a glorious pyre  
that will not soothe sorrow’s bite.

Your face is one among many  
the dead without numbers to say  
the young and the old we can’t bury  
their ashes the wind will blow away.

Families torn, lovers were parted  
the wounded lie here, weeping  
so we stand broken-hearted  
and watch the flames leaping.

In this bleak valley of death  
mourning, we burn our lost kin  
we heard your last breath  
innocence lost to the wind.

Where is the voice that was singing?  
The sound of the hammer is gone.  
Where is the heart that was smiling?  
The joy that was yours is gone.


End file.
